


Rooftop Confessions

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Series: yoimafiaweek prompt fills [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - FBI, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Banter, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crimes & Criminals, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, No Choice But To Work Together, Opposites Attract, Reconnaissance, Snarky Katsuki Yuuri, Snipers, The Author Regrets Nothing, day three, it's always the quiet ones, yoimafiaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: There's someone on his rooftop. Right in his carefully selected vantage point. Which figures, really, because ofcoursethere were going to be pretty distractions when he was on a time limit.(or: that one in which Yuuri's a sniper for hire, out to complete an assignment, and Victor's in the FBI's Organized Crime Division, standing right in his spot. Concessions need to be made, because there's no way either of them is leaving until they can finish both their jobs.)





	Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha, oh man, this. _This_. I have no excuses, honestly, the characters ran away with the plot and the dialogue, but can I just say that it was one hell of a ride to be there with them?
> 
> No trigger warnings on this one! As you were. *grins*

There was someone else in his spot.

Yuuri paused in the shadows by the open stairwell, eyes going narrow in his head. Obviously, the rooftop wasn’t exactly _his_ , it belonged to the old couple that ran the restaurant and delicatessen on the ground floor. They sold good food, relatively healthy without too much oil. Kind, polite people who averted their eyes and didn’t ask any questions when Yuuri said he needed access to their roof.

It just figured that someone else would mosey in on his spot when he wasn’t around to defend it, right. He couldn’t really say he was surprised.

The only reason he was irate at all was because this was one of the few times he’s actually _needed_ one of his spots for a job. Old man Marconi wasn’t exactly a spring chicken, he stepped out of the protected acreage of his estate rare enough that Yuuri _really_ couldn’t afford to let the chance slip past him. Celestino would have his trigger fingers for a meal if he let the opportunity to finish casing the joint slip past him.

And what was a sniper without actual human flesh for trigger fingers, really. He _knew_ the prosthetics available these days might have given him enough control to be able to use his hands like anyone else could, but the prosthetics never had enough precision to be able to be successful at more delicate careers. Sniping was just one of them. Surgery was another.

The stranger seemed to get more attractive by the second, the longer Yuuri looked. Tall, broad shoulders, a trim waist. Legs that went on forever, and an ass that didn’t quit. Pale hair. Possibly Caucasian, but he couldn’t be sure in the dimness that surrounded them, the bruise purples of twilight slowly settling into the dark of night.

Yuuri didn’t make any sounds, didn’t move at all, but it was like the stranger could sense his stare, because he jerked around to stare back unflinchingly in the right direction, the sharpness of his gaze evident even from a distance. And Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, mouth going dry, because really, even the attractiveness of his physical form paled in the face of just how _pretty_ the other man was. He could probably grace the covers of magazines, and- this really wasn’t the right time for Yuuri to be distracted, was it.

“I can’t see you, but I don’t have to, do I.” the man called out, voice mild and perfectly measured. Easily carrying across the empty space separating him and Yuuri.

It made a corner of Yuuri’s lips crank up in spite of himself. No, no he didn’t. Good instincts on this one.

Phichit, Leo and Sara would have already left by now. Found another vantage point to work from, inconvenient though it might be so late in the plan. JJ and Guang-Hong… might just have decided to take the stranger out, and damn the consequences. They’d been booked for a job, after all.

Yuuri did neither, and stepped out of the shadows, into the light.

The other man’s eyes focused on him immediately, surprise flashing fleetingly across his face before his expression turned remote once more.

“You’re in my spot,” Yuuri pointed out, his tone about as mild as the stranger’s had been. It earns him a tight smile, though none of the emotion playing across the man’s lips appears to touch his glacial gaze.

“Well. I don’t see any names printed across the parapet, here. If you’d care to add one now…”

“Funny,” Yuuri scoffed, and strode forward with easy grace.

The casual air about him somehow seems to make the other man warier, though, his frame tightening visibly.

Yuuri’s standing right beside him now, staring down at the road with his expression pinched. He doesn’t need to check to know that he’s still being stared at with a suspicious expression. It makes him want to laugh and simultaneously sigh in exasperation. Because, really, if the other man was adamant about sticking around, they may as well figure out how to come to a compromise, right?

Unless the man was a _cop_ or some such. But, then again… a quick glance from the corner of his eyes confirmed it. Cops couldn’t exactly afford a Kiton bespoke on their regular salaries.

Hell the only reason _Yuuri_ recognized the number on sight was because he’d had to work on undercover glitterati missions with JJ before. And the last time he’d indicated that he really couldn’t give a fuck about why Stuart Hughes suits were pricier than Gucci or Armani, and cared even less about what they were wearing to a charity ball, the other man had all but exploded. Apparently his fiancée appreciated well-dressed men. Poor JJ. At least they could fucking afford it.

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine?” he offered absently, eyes not drifting an inch from where cars were idling before their building.

The other man sputtered. Violently.

Yuuri glanced back with a raised brow and a tiny smile. His unexpected companion for the night stared back with round eyes, face flushed.

Oh wow. Scratch pretty and gorgeous, the guy was _adorable._

“Your _agency,_ bucko.” Yuuri supplied helpfully, trying not to grin. He really, _really_ hoped he wasn’t a cop, because it would suck if Yuuri needed to get rid of him.

The guy shuffled in place for a moment before getting himself back under control, eyes going cold again.

“I could ask you the same,” he said pointedly, and Yuuri pressed a hand to his own chest, raising his brows innocently.

“ _Yes,_ you, wise guy. Somehow I doubt you work for an official agency.”

Aw. And they’d been having so much fun too.

“It depends on your definition of ‘official’, I guess,” Yuuri admitted easily, smile widening just a bit when it netted him a narrow eyed look.

It seemed they were at an impasse, then, with the silver-blond not responding and Yuuri simply waiting, his patience inexorable. It had to be, for his job. He’d had to wait days in the same spot before, or spent days tracking someone whom he’d been ordered to take out.

It wasn’t really surprising when the other man was the first to give in.

“FBI. Organized Crime.” The man said, and Yuuri politely kept his face directed towards the road until he was sure he could control the smile threatening to spread out across it.

“In that suit, you’re not.”

Yuuri kept his voice coy, crossing his arms over the parapet casually. The other man, the _agent,_ drew up beside him cautiously, and leant against the half wall about as casually as he was. Which told Yuuri a whole bunch of things about the other man immediately, starting from ‘willing to bend when necessary,’ which, good to know, to ‘that Kiton clearly isn’t the most expensive thing he owns’.

The restaurant had recently decided to try expanding to a rooftop venue as well, so, the roof? Was a _mess._

“Are you here for Abate?” he asked, and Yuuri tilted his head to the side.

“No.” he responded shortly, and the other man stiffened immediately.

Which meant the FBI had already gotten the news about Marconi being on the move. Good. Well, good as long as the other man didn’t decide to create trouble for him, but from the way he was frowning down at the street beneath them… Yuuri didn’t think he would.

Well, if he was just here for Abate, Yuuri figured he could have him. The bodyguard wasn’t of much interest to Yuuri outside of making sure he couldn’t figure out whom to come after for the hit, after all. And Abate had been responsible for enough murders and full-on executions that Yuuri suspected that the FBI really _would_ be more interested in nabbing him. And if he was reading the situation right…

“I _should_ be ringing my Boss about you.” the man grumbled, finally, utterly exasperated, and Yuuri finally let out the breathy laughter that had been building in his lungs over time.

So adorable. So very adorable. Phichit was probably going to call him crazy, with that fond smile of his, but at least Sara and JJ would understand.

They were about as crazy as he was.

“You can call me Yuuri,” he offered cheerfully, making the agent choke.

He remained silent for a _long_ moment, before bending again, as Yuuri knew he would.

“Victor Nikiforov. How are we doing this, then?”

*

He was right, Phichit _did_ call him crazy, later, ruffling Yuuri’s hair like a proud dad. But JJ, in the middle of convincing his heiress girlfriend to meet up with him in Paris for a romantic rendezvous, simply shot him a thumbs up and a grin a piece.

Sara, though, gave a loud groan and covered her face.

“Did you say _Nikiforov?_ Oh no, Mickey’s going to be inconsolable when he finds out. Who’re they trying to track down, exactly, if _he_ agreed to help you take out Marconi Sr., anyway?”

“You’d think Michele would have let you know, by now. He _does_ text you all the time,” Yuuri said, grin firmly fixed in place.

He’d actually enjoyed himself for once. Most hits like the Marconi assignment were an absolute bore, but Victor? Oh, Victor was so much _fun._ Sara took one look at his face and actually went green.

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t kill him. Or fuck him on that rooftop of yours, for that matter.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I had a job to do.” Yuuri threw back primly, making Leo, who’d just stepped in from the kitchen, give a loud bark of a laugh.

“Yuuri’s more careful than that, Crispino, come _on,”_ he declared cheerily, holding a hand out for a high five as he walked past. Yuuri gently obliged him, smiling down at Sara when she proceeded to drop her head down onto the coffee table dramatically.

“At least tell me you finished the job without getting _too_ distracted. Mickey would never let me live it down,” she grumbled, rather dramatically so, and Yuuri just had to roll his eyes, dropping onto the open spot beside her.

“Done and done. Mostly, at any rate. I’m going to have to head out again later tonight. Turns out old man Marconi decided to shift venues at the last moment.”

That? Caught _everyone’s_ attention. Especially Guang-Hong’s, who rather pointedly paused in the process of slicing a large apple into equal sixths.

“That sounds suspiciously like you told an FBI agent who your target was and then proceeded to come back home _without actually finishing the job,”_ the kid said cuttingly, and Yuuri sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“More like we’re going to be meeting up _again_ later tonight to finish the job. I needed to make sure I could get back up if necessary. Preferably Sara, since Michele and Mila are more likely to let her go if Nikiforov decides to double cross me,” he explained placidly.

Sara just cranes her head up enough to shoot him a dirty look before dropping it down again. Her forehead smacks against the wood with an audible thump.

“You _do_ know you could have radioed in for help without heading back, right?” Phichit actually sounded amused, damn him.

“Say it as it is, he probably decided to head back because he’d have been tempted to bend his boy over the closest flat surface available if he didn’t give them both some space.” JJ cut in loudly, finally done with his conversation.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go with that. Right on the nose, JJ,” Yuuri said tone perfectly serious, though his grin belied him.

JJ gave him a double thumbs up in response, grinning endearingly, much to everyone else’s disgust and loud whines about ‘not needing the mental imagery’. Except for Phichit, who was still watching Yuuri with that knowing glint in his gaze. Yuuri pointedly ignored him. It was better for everyone’s collective sanity, honestly.

“…fine. I’ll do it. Maybe I can convince Mila to take me out for dinner this time around,” Sara muttered, sounding long suffering.

“That’s the spirit. Good girl.” Leo said, patting her on the back, throwing himself out of the way with a laugh when she tried to lay into him with a punch to the face.

Yuuri just pushed himself up and off the couch, more interested in getting back to their temporary armory so he could be better prepped for the night.

And anyway, the sooner he was out of Phichit’s direct line of sight, the less likely he was to admit that he _had_ tapped that ass in between trying to figure out how they were supposed to separate Abate and Marconi to get _both_ their jobs done.

*

“So, to sum it up, you spent the evening plotting to kill a mob boss, making out with a sniper for hire _and_ doing your actual job?” Chris said bemusedly.

Michele was busy screaming into his phone while Emil and Mila tried to calm him down. Unsuccessfully. Otabek had already gotten Yura out before blood could be spilt on their office carpets.

Victor, for his part, pointedly stayed buried under the throw rug that Michele had brought in to liven up their office couches. And didn’t meet anyone’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Okay, confession time. This is one of the promptfills I _really_ want to come back to, but I have no idea if I'll be able to capture this comedic timing in a larger fic. Let's see what happens, I think? To those of you here for the first time, welcome. To those following my yoimafiaweek promptfills, welcome back!
> 
> Here are some headcanons for the character backgrounds in this fic, since I didn't get the chance to go into any of them in the actual fic.
> 
> 1\. Victor's the son of rich aristocrats and emigrated to the United States as a child. Which would be why he can afford to mess around on the job in Kitons, of all things. An RL friend cheerfully suggested that he _did_ go with one of those $800k Stuart Hughes suits for his wedding. The only interest Yuuri showed in it was how nice it looked while piled in disarray on the floor.
> 
> 2\. The Crispino twins are both connected to the Cosa Nostra through family. Sara got into the life, while Michele got out. He keeps trying to convince his sister that it's safer if she gave it up, but he knows that she isn't likely to listen to him any time soon. They stay in touch and help each other out when they can.
> 
> 3\. Also, Yuuri and JJ are bros. Phichit might be his best friend and brother in all but blood, but JJ? He and Yuuri are a frightening combination when they need to be, only rivaled in sheer destructive force by _Phichit_ and Yuuri. And Phichit's the brains of the operation, he sticks to technology, well behind the lines. JJ most emphatically does not.
> 
> Others, well. These were the main ones. Let's see if I can flesh any of this out.
> 
> I now have a Tumblr account, where I've already got the fills for days four and five up! Feel free to drop by and say hi, if you so please. *grins* **[Just click here.](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com)**
> 
> **Kudos and comments are very welcome!** I'd always love to talk about these dorks. I mean, really Yuuri, did you have to traumatize the poor man like that. Sure, he probably enjoyed every moment of it, but really. You've got to feel sorry for Victor. Eros!Yuuri must have felt like a sledgehammer to the face. And all the ensemble shenanigans! Weren't all of them amusing? *innocent grin*
> 
> Also, consider checking out Ayahne's wonderful art [here](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com/post/165339795204/ayahne-day-3-of-yoimafiaweek-reconnaissance), her fill for day 3 was distantly inspired by sniper!Yuuri here.


End file.
